legends_of_the_lion_guardfandomcom-20200215-history
Mhina/Relationships
The relationships of Mhina. Family Ajani Mhina had a strong bond with his father Ajani. Ayo Mhina's mother, as well as the queen of Leopon Plains and the mate of Ajani, Ayo and Mhina have a loving mother-son relationship. She was also protective of him. Tatu and Kicheko Mhina has a somewhat strained sibling relationship with Tatu and Kicheko. Mhina's Ancestor Mhina really looks up to his ancestor as an idol. Hawla Mhina seemed to side with his Great-aunt on many things, not speaking his mind on any of them. However, Mhina decided to turn against his team and be on Kion's side. Sapphire Sapphire loved her great grandnephew, Mhina very much. She offers him advice. Sometimes when mhina was alone and without any of his friends, he would tell sapphire how he just wanted to be normal. His Grandparents Not much known about mhina's relationship with his grandparents.However, mhina was afraid to go through what his grandparents did, so mhina made a rule for himself to never fall in love. Ushindi, Uhuro, Kabili, Malkia and Uzima As there Adopted father, Mhina loves Uhuro, Kabili, Malkia, Ushindi and Uzima very much. The cubs loves to spend time with their adopted dad. In the episode Journey to Leopon plains the cubs tryed to help mhina get over his home sickness. Kion At First, Mhina skeptical of Kion's calling as leader of the lion guard, but as shown during the events of "Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy", mhina has since accepted his title. He now fights alongside Kion as a loyal friend and ally. Kion even made Mhina a Member of the Lion Guard and his second in command. In the events depicted in the episode, the young leader, Kion start to realized that both he and Mhina both have to take leadership role at young age and had much in common.This allowed them to understand and help one another with their respective problems, which in turn blossomed their friendship into romantic love. They later became the adoptive fathers of Uhuro, Kabili, Malkia and Uzima. Mhina loves the fact that Kion is one of only few animals who understands him for who he really is, instead of what he looks like. Kion deeply cares for mhina, which was shown in Protecting Mhina when he didn't show up for patrol. The two can sometimes fight and argue though, usually about the welfare of their friends and family. Friends, Allies & Acquaintances His Clan Mhina cares a lot about his Clan. Mhina tries to find them Food for the dry season. His title is Leader is well deserved, as he constantly displays quick reflexes and a mind that can hatch plans and fighting tactics which get him and him clan out of impossibly dangerous situations. Ono Fuli Beshte Anga Bunga Tiifu, Zuri and Jatau Tiifu, Zuri, and Jatau are Mhina's best friend since they were younger. Hasani Mhina seems to have a great relationship with Hasani. Even though Hasani constantly challenge him and his friends to minor competitions and cruelly taunting them over there frequent losses. Mhina, however is still loyal to him. Lumba-Lumba Mhina and Lumba-Lumba are good friends. Mhina helped her get back into the ocean and saved her from Ora's dragons. Yuki's Troop Yuki's Troop and Mhina are good friends. He helps the Snow Monkeys find a new home and they help Kion and the rest of kion's army Domog's Pack Mhina and Domog's Pack are good friends. He helps the Red Pandas fight the Ghost of the Mountain. Even thought he never believed in ghosts. Domog's Pack help guide kion and his friends to the tree of life. Tupp Mhina and Tupp are on good terms. He helps them find water and the next moja kwa moja stone. Mohatu, Umoja, Ahadi, Simba and Askari Mohatu and her siblings was the first of the The Lion Guard: New Beginning universe characters to hold a conversation with Mhina, albeit it being quite awkward. Nonetheless, touched by There dedication and admiration for the pride lands led Mhina to have some respect for Them. In Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy, ''They aided Mhina and the others in stopping Slash from taking over the pride lands. By Season 2, he seemed to have become close friends with Mohatu and her siblings. Elena When Mhina, he met Elena for the first time, he was surprised by the sight of a big cat with wings. In ''Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy, ''She aided Mhina and the others in stopping Slash from taking over the pride lands. Jenny Brown WIP Candace Flynn WIP Skylar WIP Nico WIP Mohatu's Lion Guard At first, he was wary of Mohatu's friends, until kion explained the situation to them and he started to see them as friends. After they help him and his friends to stop Slash and her Army in ''Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy he is glad to consider the whole Guard as his close friends. Althea Mhina enjoys spending time and chatting with this good-natured hybrid, whom he considers a friend. In addition, they can relate to each other greatly and share many traits. Sefu Sefu is Mhina's hero, though he is aware of his defects, and always seeks his approval. Although had Sefu initially dismissed Mhina for his immaturity and playfulness, after being saved by the Lyena he came to appreciate Mhina's courage and smarts, and gladly accepted him. Abasi Haji Erevu Kingiza, Uchoraji and Sarafu Patch, Mhina, Uchoraji, Kingiza and Sarafu are all part of a group of Lyenas from the Jungle Oasis. Mhina and Patch, Uchoraji, Kingiza and Sarafu are close because of this fact. Although Mhina can sometimes finds the Teenage Lyena annoying especially when Uchoraji lays down and rest his head on Mhina neck when he is trying to sleep. Chausiku Enemies Nyuki Category:Relationships